Shoot
by MadelynFrost
Summary: A fanfic where Bakugo gets kicked in the balls. That's it. That's the fanfic.


## The Nurse's Office

"How did it come to this?" Kaminari cried out in tears.

"It's fine- Bakugo is fine." Kirishima cooed his worrying friend as they waited in the hallway by the nurse. "It's not like he wanted kids in the first place-"

"NoOooOoo!" Denki wailed once more. Sniffing up his tears, he coughed, "I'm sorry- I'm a sympathetic pain-feeler..."

"But Bakugo didn't cry." Sero mumbled, "Well... actually, I think he did..."

"I know! That's why this is so bad! Oh God... I don't know if he'll ever fully recover..."

Suddenly, Mina came dashing into the hall with a scared look in her eyes.

"Guys! Guys! I came as fast as I could!" Mina called out to her friends. "What happened?!" She gasped as she tried to peep in the window.

"Don't look! He's getting stitches on his... his..." Kaminari felt sick, and he couldn't quite spit it out. Kirishima let the pink friend sit next to him and cautiously asked,

"How much do the others know?"

"Erm... only that Midoryia and Bakugo got in another fight... and that there was no clear winner, but that's it."

"Todoroki told you that, didn't he?" Sero sighed. "He's not wrong, but he didn't tell you most of the details." Kaminari shuttered,

"The gruesome, gruesome details..."

Mina looked terrifyingly interested in such gossip.

"Tell me everything." She demanded. The three boys looked at each other with tentative looks before giving in. Kirishima inhaled and prepared himself to tell the tragic tale,

"Okay, here's how it went..."

## One hour earlier...

"Kacchan! Hey Kacchan!" Midoryia called out. Bakugo strode ahead of Hanta, Denki, and Eijiro about half a meter, trying his best to ignore the annoying Deku and get to heroics class.

"Maybe if I don't respond, he'll go away..." Bakugo seethed to Kirishima as he straightened a gauntlet.

"Come on bro, he's not that bad. Midoryia's actually a really nice guy-"

"That little shit is always looking down on me. Thinks he's better than me..." Katsuki was not having a good day.

"Kacchan! Kacchan!" Izuku was still approaching, despite being ignored. "I have some important observations to tell you!" He exclaimed while pulling out his notebook.

"When have I ever cared even once about your damn book and stupid observations?!" Bakugo snapped and stomped ahead.

"It's about you, and the reason you talk to people like that." Deku piqued.

"Ha?! Stop watching me, creep! Now get out of here!"

"You see, Kacchan, I think I understand why your personality is the way it is. It might be more physical than we thought..." The nerd mumbled.

"My personality?! You have to analyze ever single damn thing about me?!" Bakugo just wanted to go to class in peace.

"I was doing some research on nitroglycerin and the affect it has on someone's body. Did you know it can lower someone's blood pressure?"

"Don't care."

"Well, with the amount you body produces, you shouldn't be alive!"

Bakugo stopped walking. Okay, so maybe this was a _little_ interesting.

"..._You_ shouldn't be alive."

"What I mean to say is, simple things like standing and walking would give you a heart attack- let alone fighting! But this doesn't happen. In fact, your instincts and fighting skills are so natural that I have a theory!"

"God dammit, are you still talking?!" Bakugo swiped at the absolute dork and growled like a feral. But Midoryia seemed unfazed.

"Listen! I think your body found a way to compensate for this!"

"Ha?"

"To help fight the low blood pressure, your body must've doubled the amount of testosterone you produce!"

"..." Testosterone, eh? Well that's a pretty manly side affect, so Bakugo wasn't against the diagnosis. But, he still didn't like Izuku's constant blabbering on and on. "That all?"

"Well... you know how you got your quirk when you were four but you were alright? That's because your body was compensating even back then! But then around middle school you started getting especially violent..."

Violent?! What the hell what Midoryia implying?!

"What the hell you talking about?!"

"I think your body is overproducing testosterone, and that's why you are so aggressive!"

"..." Bakugo looked like he was about to explode, and the three friends around him gulped simultaneously. Palms sizzling, Katsuki stomped into Izuku's personal space and snapped his teeth at him, "You telling me I'm broken?! Ha?!"

"Bakubro-" Kirishima held him back, "I'm sure that's not what he's saying!"

"No! ...Not that hormonal therapy is a bad idea-"

"YOU FUCKER!" Bakugo jumped at Midoryia, "I'M NOT BROKEN! THIS IS JUST WHO I AM!"

"I-I didn't say you were broken! I just think, maybe if you wanted to get a check up, then maybe you'd go back to being how you were when we were friends-"

"You want me to change! You think this isn't the real me!" Katsuki was *this* close to blowing that freckled dork to kingdom come! It took all three of this friends to keep him from killing the green-headed boy!

"No I don't!"

"Then APOLOGIZE!" Bakugo shook him from the collar.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?!"

"For calling you aggressive?" Deku squeaked. But that's not what Bakugo was talking about. No- he wanted him to apologize for calling him broken!

"You're FUCKING DEAD!"

And all hell broke loose.

"All hell broke loose?!"

## The Nurse's Office

"What do you mean all hell broke loose?!" Mina gasped, eating her Pokey in amusement.

"Well basically, Bakugo went all ham on Midoryia." Sero shrugged nervously. "It was scary."

"You should've seen it!" Kaminari exclaimed with wild hand motions, "Bakugo was like, 'DIE, DEKU!' And Midoryia was like, 'Nooo! I just want to be friends!' And then his green zappies went woosh woosh woosh! And oh course, Bakugo's explosions were out here like BANG! KABOOM! And-"

"I think Mina gets the idea..." Kirishima smiled nervously. "Basically, Todoroki showed up and thought he should butt in and separate the two... with a giant wall of ice..."

"Hehe! That's so... original of him!" Mina giggled sarcastically as she chomped another Pokey stick.

"But that barrier wasn't stopping them... no sir..."

## Fifty minutes ago, mid-fight

"**DIE, DEKU!**" Bakugo screamed as he blasted the giant wall of ice away in an angry burst of rage. His explosions were especially hot and large with the flame of his anger fluming higher and higher.

"But I just want us to be friends again!" Izuku screamed despairingly, his eyes brimming with tears. He shot into the air with a trail of green light streaming behind. "Why do we have to fight?! I think if you just got some hormonal therapy-"

"Why are you always trying to change me?!" Bakugo screamed as he flew high into the sky as well, approaching the airborne nerd. "You think I'm broken! You're looking down on me! You always have!"

"Please, Kacchan! I wish you would just believe me when I say I think you're amazing-"

"Fucking die!"

The two future heroes approached each other in the sky! They sped together, the accuracy too terrible to bare.

"I can't watch!" Kaminari hid behind Shouto.

"Oh God, they're gonna get themselves expelled..." Sero gulped behind Kaminari.

"Or killed." Shouto sighed behind Kirishima. Denki stared ahead in abject horror.

"Or both! Dear sweet baby All Might help!" Kaminari cried out to the sky. They all took coverage behind the brick wall that was Kirishima and waited for the worst. And the worst was happening as we speak.

"Howitzer... IMPACT!" Bakugo screamed as he blasted himself in a spiraling formation. Midoryia let energy surge through his legs,

"Full cowling... SHOOT STYLE!"

It all seemed to go in slow motion. Bakugo's time-bomb hand reached for Deku's face! Midoryia's leg shot over his head towards the ground! They spun around each other majestically, Kacchan reaching upwards, Deku kicking down. It was almost beautiful, like yin and yang. Neither had any regard for their personal wellbeing. No- they both were merely focused on the fight.

Katsuki's hand was sizzling in anticipation, ready to release a mighty explosion! It was centimeters away from completely destroying Midoryia.

But it never got the chance.

_*TINK!*_

The steel toe of Deku's boot made direct contact... with Bakugo's groin.

## The Nurse's Office

"Oh my God..." Mina dropped her empty box of Pokey along with her jaw. She knew she would never be able to understand that amount of raw pain. The others prayed they would never have to experience something so devastating. "Is he... alive?!" Mina gasped.

"...He probably wishes he were dead..." Kirishima sighed and shook his head for his fallen brother. Mina looked between the three expectantly.

"Well? What happened after that?!"

Biting his lip, Kaminari looked side to side fearfully before whispering,

"You have to promise you won't tell a soul about what happens next."

Mina nodded vigorously and gestured her lips being sealed. The three boys scooted even closer and whispered very quietly,

"This may be hard to listen to..."

## Forty-nine minutes ago

And the steel toe of Deku's boot made a direct hit... with Bakugo's groin.

Midoryia kicked him hard. Really hard. He accidentally went over his limit- oh it looked so painful! Izuku even ended up chipping the bone in his leg it was that powerful!

But you know it's bad when even a broken femur can't compare to the pain witnessed that day.

Bakugo was hurdled to the pavement below like a comet. He landed back-first, the ground cratering underneath his body. A plume of dust hid his decimated frame, and silence gripped the air.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima cried as he ran out to him. Midoryia landed sideways, barely standing upright. His eyes widened as the dust cleared.

"...Kacchan?"

Bakugo was hunched into a tight ball on the floor.

"_Hu-HUACH!_" Katsuki barfed all over the ground in front of himself as he lay curled over.

"Bakugo! Are you alright? Can you stand?" Kirishima asked as he lifted the explosive teen up to his knees. Bakugo couldn't budge his limp legs. "How's your spine? Do you feel pain?" He was worried his bro was paralyzed. But that wasn't the case.

Katsuki couldn't speak. His eyes were shaking and small as the pain finally fully registered in his mind.

Scooting his friend out of the crater, Kirishima tried to set Katsuki on his feet once more, but his toes just dragged numbly on the ground.

"Come on bro, how are you feeling? Speak to me, man." Eijiro asked nervously as he gently lay Bakugo into a crumpled ball again. Everyone stood around the strangely quiet teen.

"Kacchan? Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Izuku asked with worry in his eyes. He held a hand out, expecting Bakugo to swipe it away.

But he didn't even do that. He didn't spit at him or say he was fine. A slight choking noise croaked from the back of Kacchan's throat.

"Ak- ka- crck- ch-" No words could leave his foaming, vomit-covered mouth. It looked like he was fighting the urge to pass out.

"I believe he's seriously injured..." Todoroki mumbled his observation.

"Let's check him over for injuries!" Kirishima declared as he tried to uncurl his bro. But Bakugo's knees stayed close to his chest. "Come on bro, work with me here, this isn't a time to fight me on this!"

"My..." Katsuki was trying to talk, but he could barely breathe. He took in a jagged inhale and croaked, "My j-ju-" He really couldn't speak a word.

Bakugo took a shakey hand and pointed it to his crotch. His pants looked darkened with liquid. Everyone winced at the embarrassing sight.

"Oh snap! Kicked in the nuts? Ouch." Kaminari nervously laughed. "I'd pee myself, too." But Sero wasn't so sure that was-

It dripped onto the pavement.

It was blood.

"Blood! That is blood!" Sero fearfully declared.

"Dear GOD!" Kaminari screamed and covered his eyes. "Recovery Girl! Somebody!" He panicked and ran around in circles. Todoroki stopped him and calmly said,

"I'm off to retrieve Recovery Girl, stay and assist Midoryia and Bakugo." And he slid off on his ice as fast as he could. He was looking for any helpful teacher along the way, but no one was there. No. Going to Recovery Girl himself was the only option, and there was no point in panicking now.

Meanwhile, everyone else was panicking over Bakugo.

"Kacchan! I'm so sorry! I went over and- oh my God that must be so painful!" Midoryia cried over Bakugo, choosing to ignore his chipped femur. Shakily, Bakugo lifted a fist in the air, shutting Deku up. What was he trying to say?

Glaring daggers through the tears that threatened to drop, Bakugo turned that fist into a big ol' middle finger.

"F-F-Fuc-ck... you..."

"Oh good, he's still got some strength..." Izuku exhaled wearily.

But Katsuki did not have any strength. The amount of pain he was in was unbearable. He reached down to try and do something, anything to null the pain. But as soon as he moved the fabric of his pants he went into shock.

"Fu-! Ack! _GASP!_" He wanted to barf again, but his stomach had already emptied. There was a lot of blood... and it was steaming down his legs...

Bakugo had a fearful look in his eyes. It was so painful, he couldn't tell if... if maybe... the damage was...

Kirishima noticed the scared look in his eyes.

"We're gonna check and make sure everything's alright, okay?" He said with a nod towards Sero. Bakugo stopped his hand.

"No! That's... gay!" He coughed up a tiny bit of bile and curled inward once more. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"No- all the guys in class change together in the lockers! You walked around ass-naked at the hot springs!"

"K-!" Katsuki knew that was true, and honestly he needed to know everything was where it was supposed to be. "Fuck-"

Sero quickly unzipped his pants and nearly gagged. There was a lot of blood.

"Oh my God!" Kaminari screamed, receiving a smack from Kirishima. Bakugo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"What?! _Hurk_\- What's- _ACK_!" Bakugo couldn't help but cry giant tears as Kirishima pulled the metal cup out for him to see. Covered in blood, the protective gear was concaving inward, the _opposite_ direction it was supposed to go. It looked sharp...

"Kacchan! I'm so sorry-"

"Shh! Is it okay?! _Urc_! Is it-" Bakugo could barely speak. The pain combined with his terror at the cup scraps shook his body.

Kirishima and Sero took a look around through the blood. Zipping the pants back up, Kirishima patted Bakugo's shoulder.

"...It's mostly fine."

"Mostly?!"

"...Yup." Kirishima and Sero gulped nervously at each other with sweat forming on their brows.

"The f-fuck you mean 'mostly'?!" Katsuki gasped in the air sharply.

Wincing at each other, neither Sero nor Kirishima wanted to be the bearers of bad news.

"You tell him."

"Nu-uh! You!"

"No way-"

"Just tell me what the fuck- _GACK_!" Katsuki's shouldn't have moved. Angrily, he leaned himself upwards and hissed through tears, "Do I have balls?!"

"Y-Yes?" Sero winced.

"Was that a question or an answer?!" Katsuki squeaked very painfully, unintentional tears rolling down his angry face. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well... you might need stitches..."

"_ACK!_" Bakugo spat with fear in his eyes. "You better be- _cough_! M-messing with me!" Katsuki's eyes had murder in them.

"..." Kirishima bit his lip nervously as sweat streamed down his forehead. "Does if feel like we're messing with you?"

Katsuki could tell they weren't messing with him. It was such a sharp pain that shot into every inch of his body that better be bleeding, otherwise he'd feel like such a wuss. Kaminari hated the blood so much, it was making him dizzy!

"We have to carry you to Recovery Girl! Todoroki is being too slow!"

"I-I-I'll carry him!" Midoryia said as he hobbled over.

"No way! Your leg is broken!" Kirishima stopped the overly selfless teen. "We can carry him-"

"I... don't need... you... to carry me!" Bakugo screamed. With every ounce of his strength, Katsuki rolled his feet underneath his body. "I'm not... weak-"

Much to their surprise, he actually managed to stand up! Unsurprisingly, however, he took one step before falling back down into a hunched over ball. His legs visibly shook violently as he toppled over himself.

"Shit-" he absentmindedly grabbed his crotch on the way down.

Terrible mistake.

"Dear God KILL ME!" He hollered to the sky as he forced his bloodied hand away. Everyone was shocked; no one had ever seen Bakugo in such pain before.

"How do we carry him?" Midoryia whispered in worry as he leaned on Kirishima for support.

"I got it!" Kaminari announced much to everyone's horror. Bakugo's eyes widened as the stupid teenager roughly rolled him over.

"Nononono-"

And Kaminari hoisted him onto his back.

"FU— SHIAAAAAT!" Bakugo screamed his head off and blasted Kaminari away from him. They scooted on the ground away from each other in a sizzling mass of pain, but at least Kaminari wasn't slowly killing Katsuki anymore.

"You dunce IDIOT!" Bakugo cussed as he rolled around on the dirt. Denki only added to his injuries. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, dude! I didn't mean to- I only made you bleed even more! Holy crap dude-"

"What if I carry him by his arms and you carry him by his legs?" Kirishima suggested as he and Sero came on either side of him. Bakugo's eyes had a flash of fear in them.

"Don't you dare-"

"One, two, three!"

"FAAAAAAACK!" Katsuki was going to kill every single one of these imbeciles. As they picked him up he was forcibly uncurled and stretched out painfully, swaying side to side as they hurriedly walked. "PUT ME DOWN! STOP! DAMMIT!"

"Calm down, Recovery Girl's office is just a little ways away-"

"I said stop NOW!" Katsuki's palms burned with nitroglycerin and sparked several times before blasting away at his torturer. But Kirishima only hardened his skin against the blasts.

"Not now bro, we're getting closer, just hold on!"

"LET GO!"

"No! We're going to find help-"

"I'm BEGGING YOU, KIRISHIMA!" Tears streamed down his face.

That actually made Eijiro pause. He and Sero looked at each other and gently rested Bakugo on the ground. Bakugo smacked the tears of pain off his face and pointed at the hobbling Deku.

"You... finish it."

"W-What?!" Midoryia gasped. Bakugo lay his head on the ground and pointed at his cranium.

"FINISH THE JOB AND END IT! GOD LET ME DIE!"

"No! Kacchan! I know this hurts, but it'll only be a moment longer before-"

"RECOVERY GIRL!" Kaminari cried out joyfully. She came slowly trotting out to the group of dumb asses and shook her head.

"Todoroki told me Midoryia broke another bone and that Bakugo is bleeding..." she sighed in aggravation. Everyone blinked a blankly.

"Did he... tell you how bad it was?" Midoryia asked.

"Eh? How bad do you hurt, dearie?" She meandered past Bakugo.

"Not me! Kacchan! That's blood!" Izuku panicked.

"He's in a lot of pain, so can you help him?!" Kirishima pleaded as they circled around their fallen friend.

"Alright alright, where are you bleeding from?" She groaned.

"His... umm..." Sero sighed and said plainly, "His junk."

Recovery Girl's eyes widened.

"Oh. Well, I can't do anything for you here."

"Why the fuck not?!" Katsuki coughed and smacked away one stray tear of pain.

"I have to kiss around the area of injury. Not only am I legally forbidden to heal you, I refuse to."

Katsuki's reeled back in agony.

"Dear God! Somebody kill me..."

"Oh quit your crying! Now let's get you to my office and I'll fix you right up!"

## The Nurse's Office

"Then he passed out as she dragged him away... And now we're here." Kirishima sighed and looked to the door. "And he's getting surgery..."

Mina exhaled after hearing such a tragedy, shaking her head in dismay.

"Poor 'Suki..." she sighed.

The sound of crutches clinked down the hallway, and Midoryia woefully looked at the squad sitting in wait.

"No visitors yet?" He whimpered.

"No..."

"I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now..." Izuku gulped, getting a laugh from Sero.

"Yeah, now that you destroyed any chance of him leaving a legacy-"

"Don't say that!" Mina smacked Sero.

Suddenly, the doors to the office slid open, and a little old woman hobbled out.

"Well, he's awake now."

"He probably doesn't want visitors, does he?" Kaminari asked defeatedly.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't care one way or the other." She shrugged. "He's higher than a kite at the moment."

Mina, Sero and Kaminari had a devilish look in their eyes before they barged in, much to Izuku and Eijiro's protest. They nearly spat their laughter all over when their eyes graced the sight of Bakugo.

His eyes looked flat and round, and his mouth didn't close all the way. It looked like he was wearing a diaper under the covers.

"Bakugo? How you feeling, pal?" Sero snickered. Katsuki stared through him blankly.

"I'm... you... is surgery... done?" He blabbered a little.

"Yes, dearie." Recovery Girl sighed as she moved around some equipment in her office. He looked around the room very slowly with this flat look on his features. He lifted up his blanket a tiny bit,

"I wanna see-"

"Hey Bakubro! Maybe not? We've got mixed company-" But Kirishima's warning didn't stop the determined Bakugo. He ripped his blanket off and looked down, but his hospital gown protected their innocent eyes.

"Aaah!" Mina screamed prematurely as Kirishima slapped his hand over her eyes.

"Bakugo! You can look later, there's a girl here-"

Bakugo flipped up his hospital gown.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed and turned away.

"Oh dear..." Recovery Girl shook her head and facepalmed. She knew some tomfoolery like this was bound to happen.

Katsuki tried to see the damage that was done, but from the angle he was at he didn't see anything noticeably different.

"Am I... what's this?" He tugged on a tube.

"No tugging!" Recovery Girl smacked his hand. "That's your catheter!"

"Get it out!" Bakugo pulled harder with an ounce of panic in his slurred voice. "It's stuck!"

Everyone in the room gasped with closed eyes as they overheard Recovery Girl fight Bakugo.

"Don't make me strap your arms down, young man!"

"No! Let go, you old hag! I'm out of here!" He growled with a foggy brain.

"Can you three boys help me here?" Recovery Girl asked as she struggled. They all turned around to help...

And they caught wind of a sight they never ever wanted to see.

"Aaaahh!" They screamed once more, adding to Bakugo's frenzy.

"Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" He struggled back and forth. Kirishima and Midoryia held his arms down as Sero wrapped tap around his wrists onto the frame. Bakugo's hands sizzled, but the drugs were affecting his quirk at the moment.

They tossed the blanket over him once more and sighed in relief.

"Crisis averted!" Kaminari wipes his brow. "You can look now, Mina."

Then, quietly, they heard a soft, defeated sniffle. It confused them all.

"Bakugo?" Sero cocked his head as they all leaned over the cot. Bakugo was still struggling, still fighting, even as he began to cry.

"Bro, are you crying? Are you hurt?" Kirishima cooed.

Bakugo was shaking as he tried to pry his arms away from the frame.

"You can't make me... _SNIFF!_ I won't do it..." He coughed a sob and tried to kick his numb legs.

"Sorry bro, you'll just have to check that out once we leave-"

"I don't want to! _SNIFF!_ I'm not a villain!"

"..." Everyone stared at him with their mouths agape.

"Kacchan... we don't think you're a villain-"

"Let go of me! LET GO!" He ravaged against his restraints like a feral beast. "I won't do it! I won't! I don't want to be the bad guy..." He started crying once more. No one knew what to do. He was obviously struggling with PTSD flashes...

"'S-S-Suki! It's alright..." Mina dabbed up a tear or two from his face, "You're at UA! You're safe! See?"

"Safe?! Fucking safe?! You think I ever felt safe here?! You think I sleep easy at night?! You think I don't have fucking nightmares about each one of ya's getting taken in the middle of the night and I'm not strong enough to get you back because I couldn't even save myself and-"

"'Suki! It's alright!" Mina pet his poofy hair soothingly, "You really are safe!"

"Yeah bro!" Kirishima patted his shoulder, "We know you're strong, but we're strong too, right?" Eijiro slapped his bicep as Sero smiled warmly at his friend.

"You don't have to look after us all alone!"

"We look out for each other! That's what friends do, right dude?" Kaminari smiled like a bright light.

"F-Friends?! I know myself! I-I'm a shit person... you all are such fakers... you're just like my old hag... you just can't wait to get rid of me..." Katsuki shook and coughed.

Deku smiled wearily down at his oldest friend.

"We're never going to abandon you."

"Yeah bro!" Kirishima laughed, "We rescued you for a reason, ya know."

"B-Because I'm fucking weak?" Katsuki spat through tears.

"...Because we're family." Midoryia smiled.

Everything was adding up. The drugs, the meaningful words of his friends, and anxiety combined with peace. All of it mixed together working Bakugo and he felt so... so...

Tired.

He immediately fell asleep into a long snore.

Sighing together in relief, everyone looked over to Recovery Girl, who apparently just sedated the aggressive teen.

"Sorry about that kiddos. Looks like anesthesia affects his emotional state more than it would for others. That's usually an indicator of hormonal imbalance, so while he's sleeping I'll do a quick check."

They all sighed wearily and trotted out of the room.

Each and every one of them just witnessed a new side of Bakugo: witnessed some things they never wanted to see. But that's alright, they're all friends, and they're sticking with that explosive dork, no matter what. Period.

That what family does. They stick together.

Even if they kick each other in the nuts.


End file.
